On Mar. 16, 2012, the State Administration of Press, Publication, Radio, Film and Television of China officially issued the industrial standard GY/T 255-2012 Technical Specification of Downloadable Conditional Access System. A downloadable conditional access system (DCAS) is a complete end-to-end business protection system, has all scrambling, descrambling and entitlement control and management functions of a traditional conditional access system (CAS), can simultaneously support two set-top boxes that employ a traditional conditional access technology and a DCAS technology respectively, and can also realize entitlement control and management of a terminal by two-way channels. By adoption of the DCAS technology, the digital TV set-top box can switch and adapt to different DCAS systems so long as client software of the different DCAS systems is downloaded. Thus, a solid foundation is laid for breaking the current situation that the set-top boxes are customized for wired networks, and realizing standard mass production, sales by nationwide retail-channels and cross-regional cross-network deployment of the set-top boxes.
However, with constant progress in integrating telecom, broadcasting and Internet networks and proposing of an objective of establishing the next generation broadcasting (NGB), realizing interconnection of the nationwide cable TV networks still needs to break through the limitations of the downloadable conditional access technology that is being implemented. Particularly, with development of the Internet TV, the TV operating system (TVOS) 1.0 with the characteristics of a high security level, excellent openness, a high integration level, etc. was released in 2013. Hence, during the process of transforming from a traditional digital TV to a smart TV, the conditional access technology needs to synchronously evolve from digitization to intelligence. An urgent problem to be solved at present is how to realize the DCAS technology in an intelligent operating system.